As the Moon Falls
by Nobody 08
Summary: A rewrite of the scene from the anime, to offer insight. More detailed explanation inside. Genre suggestions appreciated....
1. Taiyou

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnM

* * *

**

Hey. Uhm, I've head a lot of people who ask why Himeko is so spaced out after Chikane rapes her, and I'm sure there are people who wonder why Himeko would chase after Chikane after Chikane had just RAPED her... so I decided I would write this to offer my insight. This is not meant to be a "sex scene for the sake of a sex scene" story, this is for fans that want to have a look at how I see this event, and the what I think the reasons are for the reaction(s) afterward. And, yes, I know they go into this scene deeper in the manga, no, I have not read it, and no, I did NOT include the flute.

* * *

"Tadaima....(1)" Himeko's high pitch was quiet as she opened the door to the Himemiya family's mansion. She could immediately feel the strangeness in the air, for in great contrast to her first day in the manor, the lights were out, and no one greeted her. "Huh? Is no one home?" she asked herself, standing alone in the large room. Her first concern crossed her mind, then her lips: "Chikane-chan?" She began walking deeper into the familiar manor, although it seemed unfamiliar with the lack of light. She asked the emptiness once more, softer, "Chikane-chan?" Her ears were suddenly assaulted by the sound of a piano; an angry one, and full of pain as well, disguised slightly by its melody. "Upstairs?" Himeko verbalized as she listened. Yes, that's where it was coming from. "Chikane-chan, are you up there?" She ran up the stairs, clutching her packaged book to her chest. "Is that you, Chikane-chan?" She burst into the piano room with a smile, glad to find Chikane there. A second later, the piano playing stopped and Chikane stood, revealing her... no... Himeko's priestess garb. "Chikane-chan, why are you wearing those clothes?" Himeko asked her friend, then added as an afterthought, "Wait, were we supposed to practice chanting today? …. Besides, that's my priestess robe, right?"

"Himeko." Chikane's tone was harsher than usual, but only subtly so. Himeko said nothing; Chikane walked towards her and continued, "Do you love me?" Himeko retreated a little; she wasn't sure what was happening, but in the next moment, Chikane had Himeko pinned against a wall. "Do you?" Something in Chikane's eyes scared Himeko as her friend repeated, "So, do you?"

"I do." Himeko answered honestly. Chikane was acting strangely, that much was certain. Himeko was afraid, afraid of what might be going through Chikane's mind... but she still wanted to know what it was. Maybe she could help her.

"Oh, I'm glad." Chikane said, letting a smile slip onto her face.

"That's right, I have something I wanted to give you today." Himeko told Chikane as she reached into her pocket. She holds up two pendants, one in each hand, one sun, one moon. "See? I had a pair made. The sun is mine, and the moon is yours." Himeko paused and thought for a moment after handing Chikane the moon pendant, then said, "Oh, but maybe you should..." Chikane tilted her hand, dropping the pendant on the floor, without having looked at it, "...have... the sun...." Himeko's fear rose, and at the same time, she realized how desperate the look in Chikane's eyes truly was. "Chikane... chan." Himeko muttered.

"I've had enough of this playing around." Chikane said, closing her hand, shutting her eyes, "I'm tired of this child's play." Her eyes shot open and she stepped forward to hold Himeko's face in both her hands; Himeko gasped at the contact.

"Chikane-chan?!" She had no clue what Chikane was talking about, but her query was addressed through Chikane's next action. Just then, Himeko was only aware of Chikane's lips against hers....

Forced upon her.

_**NO! Not like this....**_ Himeko thought as she ducked under Chikane and tried to run. Chikane turned quickly and grabbed her has she ran, making her turn and trip, sending them both to the ground. Himeko gasped in terror as the familiar silhouette against the faint moonlight of the stormy night pinned her to the floor, and moved closer to her face. Again, her friend kissed her, this time Himeko felt Chikane fumbling with her shirt. Just then, something inside herself shifted a little. Chikane paused and smiled.

"Himeko, your lips are so sweet."

"Chikane-chan, why?" HImeko's terror climaxed, but if this was going to happen... she at least knew her friend would tell her why. She knew she didn't have the strength to fight off the Lunar Priestess... even though she was the Solar Priestess herself. Not the strength....

Nor the complete desire.

"I've become a member of the Oorochi." Chikane said simply, gazing deeply in Himeko's terrified amethyst eyes. She stared back in shock.

Lightning struck nearby.

"So I can do what I want to do." Chikane's voice was earnest.

"What? What are you saying, Chikane-chan?" Himeko asked... even though she knew. She needed to hear it though, in Chikane's words, from Chikane's lips. "I don't understand!" She shouted, getting in Chikane's face. She truly didn't; there were so many blanks she couldn't fill. Chikane kissed Himeko's neck in response, then her mouth. Himeko made a noise between a moan and a scream and struggled.

"No, Chikane-chan, I don't want this. Please, stop!"

_**Not like this....**_

The exclamation made Chikane hesitate, Himeko tossed her off and ran to the other side of the room, throwing down a chair in Chikane's path.

It was easily tossed aside.

Only finding another wall, Himeko turned to face Chikane.

"Himeko." Chikane said, "You see, I've always wanted this. A night just between you and me. An eternal night in which I conduct the symphony that is you."

_**Such sweet words....**_

"I don't want it to end yet."

_**Oh, Chikane-chan....**_

"So please,"

_**I... can't.... Chikane-chan....**_

"stay quiet."

"No, why did you join the Oorochi?" Himeko asked, fighting a deeper desire as Chikane fumbled with her clothes again, this time her skirt as she reached around the back. "NO!"

Chikane's hand across her cheek stung worse than any pain she had previously felt in her life.

"Is it my fault?" Himeko asked, then repeated as she tried to stand, "Is it my fault?" She turned to face her friend from the floor, "Is it because I did something wrong, Chikane-chan?"

"You want to know why?" Chikane shot back, sweetly. She knelt down, asking, "You do, don't you?" She looked at Himeko in a way she had never seen before, and it froze her. "But I won't let you know." Chikane smiled and jumped onto Himeko from her knelt position.

"No!!!" Himeko screamed, "NO!!" Tears had leaked from her eyes.

_**This isn't right! **_She thought, **_This isn't how it's supposed to be.... Chikane-chan, don't you understand? This way... I can't enjoy it too...._ **

Chikane ripped Himeko's shirt as she cried, exposing her bra.

_**I... just realized... I want this too, Chikane-chan... but not like this!**_

"I love you, Himeko." Chikane said. Himeko heard the sincerity behind the statement, but couldn't believe it. Not just then.

_**I love you too, Chikane-chan....**_

"NOO!!!!!" Himeko howled. The cry fell on deaf ears. Chikane's fingers lightly slid across Himeko's bare stomach, sending shivers up her spine, pushing out a moan and more tears. She shook as she cried, feeling Chikane place her hands gently on her hips and kiss her, just below her belly button, and exhale softly on it.

More shivers. More shaking. Her moan this time was quieter, but the tears were more. She could feel the desire building in her gut.

It didn't feel right for her to hate it, but at that moment she did.

"Don't..." Himeko begged weakly, "Please...." Chikane responded by smirking, and slowly moving her knee up between Himeko's legs. Her smirk widened as her love's eyelids half fell, and her breathing became heavy.

"But you like this," Chikane said, her voice low and silky as she slowly reached around to unclasp Himeko's bra, "don't you?"

_**Yes...**_

"I can't!" Himeko shouted through her panting. It took effort to speak, let alone shout.

_**I shouldn't, I mean, you're a girl too... but... I do....**_

"You could..." Chikane countered smoothly, "but you're in love with Oogami, right?" Himeko felt her bra being slowly removed, and shut her eyes tight. She clenched her teeth to hold back another moan, which instead manifested itself as a new wave of tears.

_**I thought I was.... Gomen nasai(2), Oogami-kun. **_

Four spots tingled and moved up on the inside of Himeko's thigh, which she recognized as the familiar touch of Chikane's fingertips, in such a new way that she almost didn't know it. It made her heart race and ache. The tingles migrated over her panties, and began playing with the elastic strap at the top. She began panting harder out of a want that she shouldn't know yet.

_**But at the same time, I wouldn't know that I love you, Chikane-chan....**_

Chikane kissed Himeko on the lips in response to her panting, and she considered kissing back for a moment, even given the situation.

_**Maybe I should forgive her... maybe she only ever wanted me to love her back....**_

Chikane lifted herself from Himeko while quickly stealing away her panties with one hand and aggressively massaging Himeko's left breast with the other. The motion was not only sudden and a little violent, but it was in great contrast to the previous style Chikane had been displaying. The desire was too great, Himeko couldn't hold back her noise....

_**But which one is the real Chikane-chan? **_

The Lunar Priestess moved down on the Solar Priestess, her eyes taking in her goal hungrily.

"Himeko...." she muttered, paused, then looked up into the face of innocence, "You're beautiful."

Himeko was panting and crying too hard to reply.

"Chikane...." was all she managed to get out before another gesture of Chikane's fingers made her breath hitch, and give out loud, unwanted grunts of ecstasy.

"And..." Chikane continued, then smirked, "wet."

Himeko's mind had lost all ability to form coherent thoughts. All she knew now was that Chikane was inside her....

Her feelings about it were muddled.

"Huuuh..." she tried to speak, and failed miserably. "Haauh!" Once she tried to verbalize, however, she lost what little control she had over the sounds that had threatened to escape before. The sensations of Chikane in her, on her, in love with her, became too much in that moment; her voice cracked as her tears flowed all the more, as the desire that built in her gut before climaxed.

"CHIKANE!!" Himeko screamed the only word she could think of as she reached orgasm.

Then there was silence. Himeko sobbed. Lightning stuck. Chikane removed herself, and walked across the room without a word. "Ch-Chikane... chan...." Himeko only had the strength of will to whisper. Chikane came back with a blanket, and wrapped around her.

"Here," she said tenderly, "you'll catch a cold like that. And besides, Oogami will probably be here soon."

Himeko couldn't speak. She didn't resist when Chikane brought her over to the windowsill across the room from the door.

_**So... did I like it?**_

Chikane's hand felt warm on Himeko's back through the blanket as she sat on the windowsill behind her.

_**Or didn't I?**_

Chikane heard the faint roar of Oogami's voice.

"Himeko!" it said, "Himeko! HIMEKO!" He reached the room and barged in.

It all seemed so distant to the subject of his worries.

Chikane laughed lightly.

"You're pretty late, Oogami...."

* * *

(1) "I'm home...."

(2) I'm so sorry,


	2. Tsuki

**Disclaimer: I do not own KnM

* * *

**

Okay, know I've done this already, but I felt it was a little unfair of me to cover Himeko as much as I did, and then just leave Chikane out. I feel like... the original purpose was to give insight, and I didn't do as great a job as I could have, so to make up for it, I'm adding this chapter, in which I take the most difficult role of the scene. Also, I have now read the second volume of the manga, but not the first.

* * *

I considered and reconsidered what I was about to do as I sat at the piano in Himeko's priestess kimono.

_**No choice**_, I thought to myself, **_There's no other way. _**

_**Well, I guess I could try to steal Oogami, but that would take to much time.... And... at least this way... I get something out of this....**_

I shook my head, frowning.

_**You truly are a monster, Chikane Himemiya. After this, there will be no hope. **_

I smirked a little. Weakly, sadly, but it was still a smirk all the same.

_**Because there was hope before, right?**_

I turned my despondent gaze to the window. The moon was hidden by overcast. The sporadic rhythm of the rain against the empty mansion was oddly soothing, but not nearly enough. All the lights in the building were out... I had made sure of that, as well as the absence of servants. It was bad enough that I was so set to do this to the only person who made me feel real... I didn't need anyone else witnessing such an act....

I whipped my head to the door of the piano room as I heard the familiar sound of the huge front door creaking open and shut. I heard Himeko's voice, distinctly, although I couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Chikane-chan?" she said, loudly enough for me to hear. I lowered my head and clenched my teeth to keep my tears back as I realized....

_**She's worried about me.**_

My fingers pounded on the keys of the piano in front of me.

"I'm sorry, Himeko...." I mouthed as I played.

_**I'm luring you right to me. How cruel....**_

The melody's mood was altered slightly through my own subconscious desire to try to convince the one I love that everything would be alright. I didn't let it change by much though.

Because it wouldn't be.

I heard her call for me, she sounded afraid. As she should be. She drew nearer, her tone lightened a little as I'm sure she felt more confident as that it was me. I continued to play.

_**If you run now, I won't chase you.**_

The door was thrown open, and without looking up, I knew who was standing there, probably happy to find me.

Thinking I would comfort her and tell her why the mansion felt so eerie.

_**Damn. **_

I bit my lip.

_**I'm so sorry. **_

I stopped playing.

_**But you have to hate me.**_

I stood.

"Chikane-chan, why are you wearing those clothes? ….Wait, were we supposed to practice chanting today?"

Typical Himeko. Thinking she forgot something or let someone down every time things are different.

"Besides, those are my robes, right?"

_**There you go. Now you're getting somewhere. But I should just get this over with. **_

"Himeko." I said, walking around the piano over to her, "Do you love me?"I couldn't resist asking, maybe I'd get an answer. Himeko retreated as I drew near.

_**Good, Himeko. Please, follow that instinct further....**_

She backed into a wall. I pinned her, reflexively.

"So, do you?" I repeated. I could tell she was fearful and confused as I looked into her eyes.

"I do." She answered. I smiled over hearing the words. It quickly became a false one.

_**Of course, she wouldn't know what I mean....**_

"Oh, I'm glad." I told her. I was glad to hear her say it. Honestly.

"That's right, I have something I wanted to give you today." She reached into her pocket and pulled out two pendants.

The sun and the moon.

"See? I had a pair made. The sun is mine, and the moon is yours."

She handed me the moon pendant. I couldn't look at it. Not without crying.

"Oh, but maybe you should..." Himeko continued, but paused when I tilted my hand, letting the pendant fall to the floor. "... have... the sun...." She looked into my eyes.

I watched her terror build up.

_**RUN, Himeko. NOW.**_

"I've enough of this playing around." I heard myself say as I closed my eyes... and my fist too, it felt like. I could feel my desire coursing through me, desire I could not deny, particularly now.

_**This is it. **_

_**I am....**_

_**Truly a monster.**_

"I'm tired of this child's play." I said earnestly, letting my repressed passion spill into my actions as I suddenly took Himeko's face in both of my hands.

"Chikane-chan?!" she gasped in shock.

My passion spilled over as I kissed her... and for the sake of what had to be done, I left it there.

Finally, Himeko got the idea and tried to run from me. My desire had full control as I grabbed Himeko, making us both fall, me on top of her.

_**Why did this have to work so well...?**_

I kissed her a second time while I tried to undo her shirt.

_**Apparently, the more one is into the act of having sex, the less ability one has to get their partner's clothes off. Odd.**_

_**Joking at a time like this?**_

_**=Truly a monster=**_

I felt something in the way Himeko resisted me twist. I paused and smiled.

"Himeko, your lips are so sweet." I purred.

"Chikane-chan, why?" she asked of me.

"I've become a member of the Oorochi." I told her.

I waited as lightning struck.

"So I can do what I want to do." I finished.

"What? What are you saying, Chikane-chan?" Himeko shouted the next statement in my face, "I don't understand!"

To see her so worked up over me....

Turned me on big time, to be blunt.

I kissed her neck, and listened in partial pleasure as she screamed and moaned in the same expletive.

I then moved to her mouth, enjoying the way she tasted, fully feeling every move she made against my body as she squirmed to try to break free.

_**=Truly a monster=**_

"Chikane-chan, I don't want this, please, stop!" Himeko exclamed. I froze.

_**Then get away, Himeko. DO IT. **_

She did.

She stood quickly and ran to the other side of the room, tossing down a chair in my path. I threw it aside as I slowly pursued her, giving her a chance to get away. She came to another wall, and so she faced me.

"Himeko." I decided, since I'm going to do this, I might as well tell her the truth. I understand this was not the greatest timing, but... what else could I have done? "You see, I've always wanted this. A night between just you and me. An eternal night in which I conduct the symphony that is you. I don't want it to end yet. So please..." every word was from my heart, but I didn't want her to get too comfortable. "stay quiet."

"No, why did you join the Oorochi?" I heard Himeko squeak as I reached around to get her skirt off, "NO!"

I stepped back.

An action crossed my mind.

_**I can't....**_

_SMACK!!_

Himeko was on the floor in the next moment.

_**You just did.**_

_**=Truly a monster=**_

"Is it my fault?" I heard her ask me from the floor. I was shocked at myself for what I had just done, but I couldn't show it.

_**I need her to hate me.**_

But to what purpose? So she can have the same regret I did over killing her?

_**Not likely. She could never love me as I love her....**_

"Is it my fault?" she asked me again, sitting up a little, "Is it because I did something wrong, Chikane-chan?"

_**Don't call me that Himeko, not now....**_

I crouched beside her. "You want to know why?" I tilted my head a little. "You do, don't you?" I smiled, sweetly. "But I won't let you know."

_**You'll make me doubt myself....**_

I jumped onto her from my crouched position.

"No!" her wailing pierced my ears, "NO!!"

I saw her tears. I saw myself rip her shirt open; her white lacy bra was now the only thing between her perfect breasts and the night air. I lowered myself closer to her body, then moved up nearer to her face, reveling in how close mine was to her.

"I love you, Himeko." I confessed.

"NOOO!!!" She cried... in response? I confess, and she outright denies it... or perhaps she was just in shock.

But she was obviously not trying as hard as she could have to get me off her as I swept my fingertips over her naked stomach.

Himeko shivered and moaned, which made me smile a little.

_**=Truly a monster=**_

I frowned.

My hand stopped on her hip, so I placed my other one to match, like reflections in a mirror and my lips found a spot just under Himeko's belly button. I felt her shaking from sobs through my kiss. I sighed just a little higher. She shivered again, and moaned at a slightly muted volume.

Her tears sparkled in the moonlight.

"Don't..." she was begging me to stop. It sounded so pathetic, and...

....

fake.

"Please...." I could tell she really was trying. But to what end? I smirked and slowly brought my knee up between her legs. Her eyes became half lidded, and her breathing became heavy.

"But you like this," I said, mostly joking with myself as I reached for her bra clasp, "Don't you?"

_**She never could.**_

"I can't!" she exclaimed around her irregular breathing. I tried not to show my disappointment in my face. It was like she had read my mind.

"You could," I rebutted, in spite of my own thoughts, "but you're in love with Oogami, right?"

I took off her bra at a patient pace, watching as she shut her eyes, clenched her teeth, and two small rivers worked their ways down her cheeks.

Gently, lightly, I touched the inside of her thigh. My fingers moved up, up, up to her underwear, over it, to the elastic band keeping it there. I played with it, let it stretch and snap back against my skin.

Himeko's panting grew heavier. I took the opportunity to kiss her again.

She didn't resist.

_**So? It's not like she's kissing me back, either.**_

_**=Truly a monster=**_

_**Yes... that is what I am now. **_

_**A demon of the night....**_

I almost chuckled at my own priestess pun.

_**Very well then.**_

I switched my style, became rougher. I suddenly stole away Himeko's panties with one hand while madly groping one of her breasts with my other. The sounds that emitted from Himeko just then were the best things I would ever hear. It made the violent butterflies in my stomach come together into light knot, and just flutter there, somehow overtaking my thoughts. Like the serpent I was, I slithered down Himeko's perfect body to get a glimpse of her particular extremity.

"Himeko...." I was sure I had just borne witness to the only truly flawless thing in existence. I looked up into her face.

_**No.... I've been witnessing true flawlessness since we met. **_

"You're beautiful." I told her.

She panted and sniffled for a few moments.

I readied myself.

"Chikane...." Himeko was about to say something, but it was too late. I inserted my fingers and made a hard 'come hither' motion. Repeatedly. Her breathing faltered for a second, but the room was filled with her overly audible reaction soon after.

_**No one who's being raped should sound like that.... Not when they aren't enjoying it.**_

"And..." I decided to cleverly point out, entirely for my own amusement, "wet."

I continued to explore the area inside. I could tell Himeko was trying to hold herself back.

_**Why?**_

_**=Truly a monster=**_

Ah, yes. That _would _explain it.

"Huuuh...." she finally let herself go, even though I could tell it was still controlled, as though she were trying to speak. "Haauh!" After that, no holds were barred. She released all of her pent up sonance; she had no power left to resist. She became more intense as I continued. It was almost like I was shifting a car's gears, only I was in love with the car. I knew she was right at the edge... just about to go over.

I had heard that people tend to shout the name of the person that means the most to them when they orgasm.

I wondered if it was true.

_**Here it comes.... Just a little more.**_

Lovely. Her voice was just lovely as she made noises I didn't even know existed, until....

"CHIKANE!" Himeko called out as loudly as her throat would allow.

My eyes widened, and I absolutely froze. Had I heard that right?

_**She just... she really just....**_

_**=Truly a monster=**_

Himeko curled into herself as she sobbed. Thunder and lightning served as ambiance for a brief moment. I withdrew, completely silent as I crossed the room to fetch Himeko the blanket that rested there. I returned in time to hear her whisper.

"Ch-Chikane-chan...."

She was still trying to tell me something. What it was, however, I may never know....

Or perhaps I do.

I knelt down and tried to get Himeko to sit up.

"Here, you'll catch a cold like that. And besides Oogami will probably be here soon." Now that I was Oorochi, I could feel him drawing closer. Himeko easily came with me to the window, where I sat her on the floor and I perched myself on the windowsill. I placed my hand on Himeko's back.

_**Sh-she leaned into my touch...?**_

_**=Truly a monster=**_

_**I must be imagining it....**_

"Himeko!" I picked up Oogami's voice from in the mansion, "Himeko!" he was just outside the door, "HIMEKO!"

I smirked at him as he threw the doors open.

"You're pretty late, Oogami...."


End file.
